<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Danger by Mia_tae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140488">Stranger Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae'>Mia_tae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fan - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Obsession, Plot Twists, Police, Possessive Behavior, Stalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:52:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George finally makes the long awaited trip to America,  expecting awkward interactions, tight hugs and warm smiles.</p><p>What he didn’t expect though, was ending up on a cold front porch, hands stained with blood and a half finished cigarette hanging between his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this idea hit me and I was listening to decode by paramore and this happened...</p><p>Playlist for this story:</p><p>1) Decode by Paramore</p><p>2) Another love X Michelle is so lovely </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>I’d love to read your thoughts so please do comment if you can </p><p>All I can say is hop and strap in. Tight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“George?” He heard a familiar whisper,the voice become louder and with it he felt pulsating pain aching throughout his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“George!”The voice whispered more loudly, this time a crack present.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George opened his eyes gently, almost whimpering as the light flooding his vision worsened his splitting headache.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“George? Are you awake?” Gorge glanced at the direction the voice was coming from and found a bruised dream right beside him, clothes smeared with dirt and blood. His heart dropped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What was going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Dream?” George croaked, his throat was completely parched, the swallow did nothing to soothe the gritty feeling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream looked completely beaten down, his blonde hair was messy and the left side was caked with dry blood, that wasn’t worst of it all, it was the bruises splattered across the high of his cheekbone, the bruises following itself down to his neck and below his shirt, he could see dried blood smeared at the corner of his lips, and the tear track stains accompanied with watery eyes was enough to tell George, this was very real and definitely not some set up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What is-“ George trailed off....</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream had picked him up from the airport, they were meeting up during the holidays to get to know each other properly for the first time in person and hopefully plan out some content and maybe seven future plans about moving in together, he had been riding in dreams truck, enjoying the heat that was vastly different to what he was used to as wind rushed in through his open window and danced through his fingertips and hair, and he had turned to Dream to ask if they could stop to eat and....and....George overthought the memories again but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George felt panic seep into him, eyes stinging in fear as he glanced up at solemn Dream who clearly recognised that George was starting to remember, but it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How did they go from driving down a highway in a truck surrounded by the warmth and glow of a sunset and now in this...What was this place? George looked around, identifying that they were in some dingy basement, sitting on a floor that was thinly carpeted, beside them was a surprisingly clean bed and a draw, other then that the room was empty. He couldn’t hear anything at all, not even as rattle, but he could swear this room smelled familiar, he didn’t know why but the woody smell present in the room seemed so familiar-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“George?” George was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back up at Dream, and with how close their proximity was, he could feel the warmth seeping from the younger but also smell the woody musk scent from Dream too, the smell must’ve rubbed off him too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think he’ll come back soon.” Dream whispered quietly, looking at him with sad eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He?” George questioned, but it only took him a few moments for him to understand the implication. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They had been taken by someone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How? George didn’t think it could possibly be a stalkier like fan, their plans had been hidden and kept a secret, to the world George was still London and Dream was chilling in his Florida home, and secondly it would take more then one person to kidnap both of them, although George was much smaller then dream, he could hold his own, so how did this happen?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George was more surprised that he hadn’t fallen into a panic attack, was it the shock still numbing his system? Maybe this is a bad nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It had to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George was probably just having a bad nightmare, after-all the long awaited trip of coming to America had been overwhelming him emotionally for weeks before anyway, but when George whimpered in pain as he shifted slightly he quickly threw that option out the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The guy who took us....he’s obsessed with you.” Dream spat in anger, his eyebrows furrowing in rage as his jaw ticked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George felt himself shudder, he had heard plenty of stories about content creators being doxxed and stalked, and some even killed but George never thought that would happen to him. After-all, he was just a 24 year old man who played Minecraft with his friends for his living and stepped out his house a handful of times every month.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George looked around again and focused on the door, Dream noticed where George was focusing at, “Don’t bother, I’ve tried to unlock it and slam it open many times, even in this state.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s why they weren’t tied up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did...did he do this to you?” George asked quietly, eyes scanning over the younger once more and felt his chest twinge at the clear pain his friend was going through, and apparently because of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As far as he was aware, George had gone unscathed compared to dream, he was jus in pain from what he could guess from being knocked out, he wondered what the man had used to knock him out because he could still the effects even now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream nodded weakly, “Mostly, some of it was from trying to open the door.” wincing in pain, George frowned, an apology tugging right at his lips, he felt responsible, if this guy was after him, why did he have to take dream-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He was jealous.” Dream cut off his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He was jealous you were with me, but he also didn’t let me go because i witnessed everything, I tried to save us, but I...I failed.” Dreams exhaled shakily, eyes shutting tightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George leaned back into the wall behind him, he was sat down but he felt dizzy, none of this felt real, it almost valet like a bad fever dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think anyone is looking for us? Considering we told everyone close to us that we’d be disappearing to some apartment to spend time together and create content” George frowned, “It seems too convenient, we even took a public social media break right before this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They will at one point.” Dream comforted George, not commenting on the rest of Georges statement, George guessed this had rattled dream too much to think coherently and he honestly felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He felt sick and faint at the same time, his chest tight, ready to burst in a panic any moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George glanced over at dream who was staring at him in concern and in that moment the situation really sank in, he had flew at last after years of waiting to meet his best friend, he’d finally seen the vibrant green eyes and fluffy Sandy hair in person, but here they were, locked up in some dingy room. What a trip to America this had been.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Gorge whispered, feeling like he had to at least utter an apology.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be. I’m just happy you don’t have to go through this alone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You selfless idiot.” George chuckled weakly, eyelids slowly blinking, fatigue that had been edged off by shock slowly seeping back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream smiled as weakly in response, “Only for you, you should sleep more.” He gently pushed Georges face onto his shoulder, feeling warmth bubble inside him as the elder boy leaned into him more and drifted off on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream glanced back at the door once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George woke up to the smell of the food waiting right underhis nose nose, it took hima few seconds to identify where he was and then the realisations followed and with a secret disappointment that none of this was a dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George was surprised to find himself in the bed and he could only guess dream had carried him i there and he wanted to hit him over the head for bothering to even pick him up in that state, but out of fatigue he decided to stay quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where did this come from?”George questioned,his body aching still as he reached for the plate Dream passed to him. To his surprise, the food on the plate was well cooked and seasoned with what George could swear was pieces of stripped steak, George didn’t t expect such a high quality meal, i guess this was the result of being a glamourised object in a stalkers eyes, George thought bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As they both sat in silence eating, the situation had left them vacant and emotionless to even entertain their normal discussions, but George found himself spilling out questions, in his mind he had already jumped to planning, his would deal with the mental baggage of the situation later, or George would have to let himself snap and with how incoherent and blank Dream was being, George knew one of them had to be strong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did you see the guys face? Either when he...took us or when he brought the food? When we escape it’ll be helpful for the police.” George questioned, putting down his fork onto his empty plate, feeling sick after forcing himself to eat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dream shook his head, nearly finished with his meal, “It’s weird. He knocked me out before i could clearly see his face but the thing is, for a stalker he never visits or even comes to see you. I haven’t seen. He just leaves food and water when we’re not awake.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George frowned, rubbing his hands and through his hair as he tried to clam himself. What was this guy playing at.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you think we’re too calm?!” George snapped, anger seeping into his shaking voice, Dream didn’t bother replying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George scoffed, “ Dream, listen, we were kidnapped. Why are we just sat here, doing nothing, are you sure you’ve tried the door enough-“ George had been preparing to get up and try the door himself but he found Dreams gentle grip on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no point. You’ll just hurt yourself.” Dream explained, and with that George felt the stitches holding him together snap one by one, it was so weird to see Dream so un-caring, George wanted to call it defeated but Dream didn’t seem bitter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When dream felt defeated he didn’t sit around, he would pull himself together and fight even harder, but this dream. It was almost like it was just another boring day fro him, expect with less joy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This felt different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George and Dream knew each other too well for friends, and at times George really questioned their dynamics, sometimes they did push the friendship boundary a bit much but George just assumed this was how friends were, so he had pushed aside the flutters and nerves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s why George thinks this trip had overwhelmed him so much, it was realising everything was becoming too real and when George and Dream had connected eyes and hugged tightly, everything had felt right, even the flutters and nerves didn’t make him feel sick anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, since George had opened his eyes to this cursed basement, it felt like his dream was replaced by an empty shell, both dreams fizzing in and out of each other, sometimes the warmth felt familiar but imoments like this made this situation harder for George.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This was too much for George, this situation and this constantly changing Dream were all edging him over, pushing him to his tilting point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George dropped to the floor, ignoring the sharp pain it caused, instead he curled up in himself, letting the long awaited tears to well up and roll over his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George let the shaky exhales develop into sobs as dream pulled him into his embrace, he didn’t care for anything as he pushed himself into the youngers’ hoodie and let his tears soak up the hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George had always felt he was strong willed, although introverted at times George had always been a stubborn to a fault, but this situation had completely broken him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man who had kidnapped them never appeared during the day, but at nights George sometimes heard the click of a door and unfamiliar footsteps, he would tense up and George sometimes asked himself, why didn’t he jump up in that moment? Do something? However, George knew it would’ve ended bad, from what Dream had told him early on as they cleaned up his injuries with a cup of water and tissue left on their dinner platter, the man carries a gun with him at all times, so dream didn’t bother fighting the guy off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">It was weird how the guy avoided them, Dream said he thought the guy was definitely planning something big since he was keeping away so much and hiding his face.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He said they had to wait for the right moment, but George didn’t know what kind of right moment Dream was waiting for, however, George knew dream was their best bet, especially now as he felt himself grow weaker by the day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So like that, time passed and although everyday George woke up with a sense of doom, wondering if this terrifying nightmare would ever end, he found a new development happening with dream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Initially, Dreams state was unstable, at times he could be blank like a canvas but now, and more frequently he was like the older dream except this time warmer and daring.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It started with assisting touches, until he had recovered from his aching injuries, then it evolved into comforting touches, limbs tangled with his as they both slept in the small double bed together. It was maybe comfort or an indirect way of continuing to push that boundary that George had been itching to cross for some time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George sometimes felt ashamed about it, how was he focusing on something like this when he was in a hostage situation, he knew his priorities was in the wrong places but the more days passed, the more dGeorges will broke, he found comfort in Dream more and more, and he was forever more grateful that he had Dream because he had something that tied him to the outside world, that left him grounded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He missed his life, but it was temporary right? He would see his family soon, he would see his other friends and him and dream would deal with this situation, they would get help and continue on with their lives, release the content they were planning to make, but as days passed, the month holiday George had planned with dream passing by them quickly, the more hope he lost.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though George knew once the month was over, there would be concern at last from friends and family when their loved ones don’t turn up after the promised month, but every time George found himself waking up to the click of the door unlocking he couldn’t shake the fear, especially when one night George felt the man come way too close the bed and George had never handled a gun in his life but he could swear the click he heard was a guns safety lock being deactivated, but a minute later the man had retreated and locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The days passed just like that. In fear, confusion and newfound feelings for a green eyed man.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being weird.” George whispered, he was laying beside dream on the small bed, their legs were tangled but what was causing Georges heart to shake a little was watching Dream play with his fingers, at times lining it up with his own and admiring the size difference.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You have cute hands.” Dream teased, chucking lowly as George pinched him, the interaction lulling George further into the pretence that everything would be okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They look better like this though.” Dream murmured as he intertwined their fingers, George tried to ignore how deeply flustered he felt but as looked back up at the green eyes staring mirthfully, a playful twinkle in them as it clearly recognised his flushed state, so he turned aroundin the bed to hide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He jumped as Dreams arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer until they were pressing tightly into each other. George couldn’t help but indulge in it, he wishes he could’ve had this outside of whatever this fucked up situation was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Today, he decided to ignore his thoughts once and let himself drift off to a sleep</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“How do you always know what I think?” George was sat on the bed, watching dream rip up a part of the bedsheet, claiming he was trying to make items that would them escape though George didn’t understand how a bedsheet could help in this situation</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You think loudly.” Dream replied, grunting as he ripped the bedsheet form the corner.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, Dream, you know exactly what I’m thinking.” George explained, it had always been weird, at time George would be questioning something and before he knew it Dream had given an answer or completed his sentences.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dream looked over blankly, and a moment later a smirk dripping with sweetness carved it self across his face.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m in your head silly of course i do” Dream stated.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>George frowned, feeling unnerved by the emotionless expression on dreams face.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Haha, I’m being serious” George replied nervously,</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dream frowned in confusion, “I am too George. I am in your head, because i am you.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What?” George stuttered.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“George you made me.” Dream smiled even more sweetly.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Made you? Dream, what the fuck-“ George got cut off, heart dropping into the depths of his stomach.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You created me in order to cope, George.”</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is slowly losing himself in the four walls around them, but with it he tries to find himself in the warmth that Dream brings, not realising how blind he is becoming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geroge wake up!” George snapped up, teary eyes frantically glancing around before landing on Dreams face taut in concern, he then realised the younger was straddling him and his fingers were wrapped around his wrists, he shivered lightly as he felt a cold draft waft through the air and highlight the sweat dripping down his back.</p>
<p>“Dream?” Geroge croaked tears stinging his eyes further as he scanned the Dream sat on him right now, the hold the younger had on him grounding him enough to realise that he had been dreaming, Dream was never a makeshift from his own conscious to cope with being held hostage by a fucking maniac who didn’t even show their face.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?” The nickname was enough for George to crumble, he slumped into himself, shoulders curling as he trembled, the leftover emotions from that awful nightmare still lingering irritatingly.</p>
<p>“You’re real?” Geroge cried softly, voice hesitant and scared, his trembling body refusing to stop even as Dream pulled him in and embraced him.</p>
<p>“Of course I am.” Dream replied, sounding very concerned as he placed a soft kiss on top of Georges head.</p>
<p>“Dream, I can’t do this anymore, i’m slowly losing my mind here.” George whimpered.</p>
<p>Dream pulled away, both hands gently cupped the brits face, George exhaled shakily, watery eyes framed by wet eyelashes clumped together looking up at Dream, there was a flush dusted across George cheeks from the nightmare, and Dream could swear he had never wanted to wrap someone in his arms and never let them go this much.</p>
<p>Georges breath hitched as Dream leaned in until their nose tips gently brushed each other. “Can I?” Dream whispered against Georges lips. </p>
<p>George blinked away the tears and looked into vibrant molten green eyes staring back at him warmly, he found comfort in them, he never thought it’d be this type of comfort, one where with one glance he could find himself breathing easier, feel his chest loosen. </p>
<p>George couldn’t fathom how in the span of-however much time had passed, George couldn’t even fathom what reality he lived in at times let alone be conscious of the days passing by- him and Dream had developed this intense dynamic, he never thought those flutters that he thought were normal for attractive friends would develop into something almost addictive, but was it because of this situation? 

The fact that his reality had been ripped to shreds and what he never imagined had happened to him had happened and Dream was the only thing that was his source of comfort, was all of this the detonator to George itching to let himself go and run with whatever this was with Dream?</p>
<p>This one time, George decided to be reckless and nodded, not a second later, warm lips slotted with his.

Dream dragged a gentle hand down to Georges waist and dragged him firmly in as he took in the salty taste of Georges tears on his tastebuds, and George could swear he could taste a hint of mint as they pressed in harder, without any hesitance Dream let Georges tears wet his own as they both lost themselves in the comforting kiss.</p>
<p>And when George pulled away, eyes questioning and unsure, Dream pulled him into his arms again and whispered assurances right beside his ears, and although George felt himself slowly breaking in many ways, he let the warm breath fanning across his neck and kind words lingering by his eardrums blanket him in comfort.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>George had already figured out they must be in the middle of some forest because in the mornings he could hear the chirps of birds and sometimes even the hooves of some animals, which made him wonder, how thin these walls must be for him to be able to hear such a quiet sound and when he considered the idea of breaking down the wall, for some reason, he couldn’t find any will, and it was so unlike him, to give up before trying.</p>
<p>George looked down at Dream sat on the floor in between his legs as he continued to tie up the bedsheets into intricate knots, George still had no idea what Dream was planning to do with such a thing, but these days he couldn’t find motivation to even wake up let alone question anything , so instead he sat on the bed quietly, playing with Dreams Sandy locks.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of listening to sheets being ripped into small shreds, George spoke up, “Dream?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Dream hummed, placing the piece he had just finished that resembled a long rope in his hand beside him on the floor and picking up the other ripped shreds of bedsheet.</p>
<p>“How is your hair this soft?” George questioned, enjoying the feeling of soft strands weaving themselves through his trembling finger tips.</p>
<p>Dream stilled and tilted his head back to meet Georges eyes staring down at him, he let a teasing smile grace his face, “You like it?” He asked.</p>
<p>George flushed, scanning Dreams fade before speaking; “I like you.” </p>
<p>Dream blinked in response, caught off guard so he feigned that the blush across his cheeks were because it was hot.</p>
<p>“Seriously, if it wasn’t for you, I think I would’ve lost myself already, because you’re here I still have hope.” George continued sweetly, warm brown eyes staring fondly, a grateful expression bloomed across Georges face.</p>
<p>Dreams smile dimmed a little, did George only like him because of the situation, before Dream could question anything more, George had leaned down to press a soft kiss on Dreams lips, and like that for a few moments they would forget what their reality was by losing themselves in each others touch.</p>
<p>George pulled away first, lips swollen and glistening, Dream didn’t look that different to George’s state.</p>
<p>“If we ever leave-“ Dream started softly, fingers leaning up to stroke softly across Georges jaw.</p>
<p>“When...When we escape.” George interrupted, brushing a sandy lock off Dreams eyebrows.</p>
<p>“When we leave, this won’t change...right?” Dream asked hesitantly, staring into warm brown eyes that looked down at him affectionately and it felt like a dream come true, knowing that they at last pushed that line relieved Dream.</p>
<p>“I think I can come to love you Dream.” George replied quietly, looking abashed with a soft smile blooming on his face.</p>
<p>Dream smiled widely, “I hope so, because I already love you.” The glint of self-satisfaction and smugness going amiss by George.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>“Can I practice on you?” Dream asked kindly, holding up the ropes he had intricately made with ripped bedsheets, the knots at each end looked firm and almost perfect, almost to the point where George wanted to question where Dream had picked up this skill.</p>
<p>“I never got what you were doing...” George trailed off as Dream pulled out more from the beside draw, there was enough to tie one person, maybe even more.</p>
<p>“Well, we need to tie him up right?” Dream explained, “and we’re in the middle of nowhere, so I remembered I watched a video a few years back on...” Dream trailed off, a slight dust of blush appearing on his cheeks, “I just learnt about ropes and stuff!” Dream ended nervously, looking embarrassed.</p>
<p>George quirked an eyebrow, getting the hang of what Dream was intending to say, and as much George wanted to be merciful and ignore the slip up, he felt playfulness bloom in him as he watched the younger become flushed.</p>
<p>“Never took you for a bondage type of guy.” George teased, enjoying the way Dream spluttered, he scowled before muttering a quiet shut up to George.</p>
<p>George scrambled back and laughed as Dream stomped towards him with two ropes in hand, looking quite determined.</p>
<p>“Hey, I was going to innocently practice our escape technique but you made it dirty.” Dream smirked, grabbing the elders ankle and pulled him down the bed, enjoying the way a free laugh bubbled out of the elder, and for a moment Dream felt a lump develop in his throat as he watched Joy quite literally itch itself across the elders peachy skin, and Dream decided Joy looked best on George. He hopes he can keep it there for as long as possible.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, okay?” George whined, Dream smiled back at him, belly warming as he recognised Georges old behaviour starting to seep back in. He missed this.</p>
<p>“Nope, you can be sorry later.” Dream refuted, grabbing the elders wrist with one hand and holding them together while bringing the makeshift rope and tying it over the elders wrists with the other hand, Dream tried to ignore the hot simmer in his belly as he watched the elder look down at his wrists in curiosity and looked back up at him with wide and trusting eyes.</p>
<p>Dream swallowed slightly as George whimpered when he tightened the rope. </p>
<p>“Don’t do it any tighter.” George complained, curiously trying to pull his wrists apart but finding there wasn’t even an inch of space left in the hold of the rope. Dream had definitely practiced this before, which really made George wonder what the younger was into.</p>
<p>George looked up form his wrist a question hanging off his lips but it hanged there as he no longer saw warm green eyes but dark smouldering ones that screamed desire and George felt embarrassed of the way his heart flipped at the look being thrown his way.</p>
<p>“Why-“ George cleared his throat, “ Why are you looking at me like that?” George questioned, trying to sound calm and in control but failing miserably as his voice quietened towards the end pathetically.</p>
<p>Dream grabbed the rope around his wrist firmly before answering Geroge, “How am I looking at you?” </p>
<p>George felt his chest heave slightly, he could swear the temperature of the room had risen because it got harder to breath, it almost felt suffocating.</p>
<p>“Like you’re going to devour me.” George whispered hesitantly, recognising the way the younger glanced at his lips longingly.</p>
<p>Dream hummed, staring back in to the brown eyes confidently and without warning he pulled Georges tied wrist above his head and pushed both of them from sitting up to laying on the bed with Dreams knees in between the brits legs and with it he pinned Georges wrists to the bed.</p>
<p>George held his breath as Dream hovered above him, his hair strands curtaining around his face, framing the younger’s face beautifully, the edges of the locks tickling Georges face as it brushed against him when Dream leaned in slightly.</p>
<p>“Can I? Devour you, that is.” Dream muttered, strong words drifting between the space between them.</p>
<p>George gulped, “When we escape, maybe.” </p>
<p>A short and intense moment later, Dream had let George up softly and united the ropes. George in his panic of trying to calm himself down missed the downturned lips of the blonde, displeasure subtly present.</p>
<p>Dream glanced at the door, When we leave, he thought, wondering when that would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly wonder if anyone will figure out where this is going....</p>
<p>Leave your thoughts if you can peeps.</p>
<p>I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pretence George was stuck in gets broken and it encourages him further to escape the hell hole they were stuck in, his mind too strewn to notice what had always stood in front of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look forward to the chapter after this ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had thought it couldn’t get worse than this; Wasting away his life in this box of a room, losing himself slowly day by day, but he underestimated things as usual.</p>
<p>A night later, George had been wrapped in Dreams arms as usual, but this time sleep didn’t welcome him. Instead he sat there breathing slowly as he listened to actively, brain tired but alert at the same time, George doesn’t think he’s relaxed in weeks now.</p>
<p>He shifted closer to Dream before relaxing when he soft breaths fanning over the back of his neck. George hear the piercing hoots of owls ripping through the silence at times, the wind rustling leaves roughly and sometimes even the sound of something snapping. </p>
<p>All normal, nothing out of the norm, this is what George expected to hear since he had been doing this for many days straight.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was the door lock to click and the squeak of a door being opened piercing the silence this time.</p>
<p>He could swear the breath he was unconsciously inhaling got stuck in his throat as he stilled.</p>
<p>He listened to heavy footsteps approach the bed and then stop there. </p>
<p>George stared into Dreams covered chest, eyes staring hard enough to start noticing where the thread of the hoodie had started fraying into little bobs.</p>
<p>George was frozen with his heart in his throat, he knew he couldn’t escape this, he wanted to take a step didn’t he?  It was time he learnt who the maniac psycho who kidnapped them was, but when he shakily turned around, his breath stuttered as he came face to face with a man wearing a black mask, a glock in his hand and a pair of eyes only showing.</p>
<p>George couldn’t even think right now, finally, he had met his captor but he had never wanted to anyway, for some reason, like an idiot, George thought he would escape all of this and never would have to face to face with the person who caused it all.</p>
<p>George tried to pull his thoughts together and quickly remembered Dream was right behind him.</p>
<p>“D-dream.” George stuttered, roughly elbowing Dream who grunted at the offensive action.</p>
<p>“What?” Dream groaned sleepily, blearily blinking before sobering as he realised the Brit in his arms was shaking, he looked up and stilled when he noticed the figure.</p>
<p>“Get off him.” His captor spoke roughly, pointing the gun at Dream, Dream felt George unconsciously grab his hoodie.</p>
<p>A few moments of no one moving, the captor clicked the safety lock off, Dream tried to reach out to George, realising the elder had started shaking even more, it’s only then the realisation that this is probably the first time George had ever seen a gun in his life sank in.</p>
<p>“Get up.”  The captor spat, his voice rough and husky.</p>
<p>Dream huffed, gently pulling off George’s trembling hand and got off the bed, carefully stepping over George.</p>
<p>George watched in fear, paralysed, not sure what to do.</p>
<p>“Outside.” The man in the mask ordered eyes cold and glaring as he pulled the gun up to point right at Dream who was stood expressionless and jaw clenched.</p>
<p>George hated the way dread built inside and so stood up steadily and stepped forward, pushing himself in front of Dream, facing the captor with face set in stone.</p>
<p>“No. What the fuck are you going to do him? You want me don’t you-“ George’s word got stuck in his throat as the gun was pulled down to pointed right at his head, in line with the middle of his forehead that was glistening with sweat.</p>
<p>“Don’t piss me off darling.” The captor drawled.</p>
<p>Dream gently grabbed George’s shoulder and pulled him back right behind him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, George, I’ll be back.” Dream spoke without looking back. </p>
<p>“No, fucking shoot me.” George glared at Dream, wanting to slap the younger.</p>
<p>“George-“ Dream hissed, pushing the elder back again.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so cute.” The captor laughed unamused, roughly grabbing dream by the hoodie and pulled him forward.</p>
<p>“George stop.” Dream hissed, pushing George back once more before letting himself be yanked towards the door.</p>
<p>George had felt his knees go weak and stared at the door they disappeared behind. The click of the door haunting him more then it did ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>It was two minutes in total.</p>
<p>Two agonising minutes of hell.</p>
<p>So many thoughts whizzed through George’s head, was that his last ever conversation with Dream, the one person who knew him so fucking well, the person who he had slowly warming up for, would he be greeted by his dead body, how could he even survive en out. George never glamourised death but in this moment, the thoughts of what could potentially happen to him edged him towards the thought.</p>
<p>Those two minutes George would confidently say was one of the most terrifying tow minutes he to live through until at last the door clicked to indicate it had been unlocked and Dream was shoved through and the door slammed shut again.</p>
<p>George had sat still for a moment before rushing towards Dream and scanning the younger. It had taken a good few moments for George to process everything and calm down.</p>
<p>“Why, why did he take you?” George questioned softly eyes staring at the busted lip once they sat on the bed together.</p>
<p>“I think he had a camera installed. He told me to stay away from you.”</p>
<p>George’s hand stilled at that, he was about to reach to and touch the younger but the words struck him down.</p>
<p>Dream stared at the hand before it dropped. George furrowed his eyebrows, glancing around, knowing he could no longer freely touch Dream if he wanted to keep him safe.</p>
<p>“Can....can he hear us?” George whispered quietly.</p>
<p>“No I don’t think so.” Dream replied, hand itching to reach out for George’s hand that had dropped onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Let’s escape as soon as possible.” George pleaded. Eyes pointing towards the draw that held the makeshift ropes.</p>
<p>“Okay, soon.” Dream promised, eyes dropping to George’s lips but he knew the elder would refuse him.</p>
<p>Later that very same night, when both of them had gone back to drifting sleep George wondered why their captor lacked the woody musk scent, but brushed it aside, after all he didn’t know where the twisted maniac resided while he trapped them here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?</p>
<p>Love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is about to get interesting.</p><p>WARNING: so half of this chapter got randomly deleted hence why it’s short, I will come back one day to add more depth and detail to this chapter but the story shall continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, George woke up alone in bed, a new hollowness carved into him, he opened his eyes that late morning not knowing everything was about to turn upside down.</p><p>He found dream couched near the door, tense hands twisting the door knob experimentally. The Floridian didn’t move to talk or greet when he heard George’s steps approaching him, however he stood up once he felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Dream turned on his feet to find a sleep deprived George looking up at him, brown locks fluffed out across his forehead and face marked with sheet marks and felt a burst of warmth and a need to hug the Brit.</p><p>George wouldn’t call himself naive, sometimes he could be stupid, too lost in thoughts but naive? No. </p><p>So, when Dream moved them away from the door and wrapped his arms around and pulled him into a tight hug unexpectedly, George’s first thought was to push the younger man away because regardless of how comforting the hug was wasn’t it just yesterday that their maniac captor had slammed in all armed up just to demand Dream to stay away from George, as if he had some sort of claim over him.</p><p>That was his first instinct;pushing away Dream, but he couldn’t. </p><p>Not after he had taken a deep inhale.</p><p>Again, George wouldn’t describe himself as naive but he really questioned at what point had he unconsciously ignored these little observations, little observations that were mini parts of a huge puzzle.</p><p>A puzzle that was no made and when George stepped away, the conclusion made him sick. It made him nauseous, it didn’t make sense. He must be crazy, right?</p><p>“Dream?” George called out calmly, inhaling the scent of the younger man again, trying to calm the putter and patter of his heart.</p><p>“Hm?” Dream pulled away from his, soft smile etched across his face.</p><p>“What do i smell like?’ George questioned solemnly, watching the confused tilt of Dreams head and feeling sweat starting to form a thin layer on his palms..</p><p>“You smell well a little sweaty but other then that just musky.” Dream replied after contemplating. “It’s okay I still like you stinky too.” Dream teased, deft fingers weaving through George’s dirty brown locks, an affectionate curve to his smile and eyes glinting playfully, but in that moment George could not find the comfort he usually did in those observations.</p><p>George could only smile weakly.</p><p>“Do you know what you smell like?” George asked quietly, hands moving off of Dream.</p><p>Dream smiled in confusion, “No?” </p><p>George leaned in, taking one last sniff as confirmation before stepping away from Dreams embrace. “You smell like wood and shampoo Dream.”</p><p>Dream stilled.</p><p>“And?” He asked the smile slowly creeping off his face.</p><p>“You’ve been stuck with me here this whole time Dream, when did you go and have a shower?”</p><p>Dream tensed, his fingers in his hair slinking off. </p><p>“And the woody musky smell I’m sure is from the outside the last time you was outside was yesterday, plenty of time for the scent to wear off, so tell me.” George questioned coldly, trying to gather courage to continue being stoic and firm but he couldn’t help but try to swallow down the painful lump in his throat.</p><p>The smile had completely been wiped off Dreams face.</p><p>“Tell you what?” Dream replied emotionlessly.</p><p>The change in Dreams demeanour didn’t help at all, if anything it made the anxiety that had been simmering below his skin come alive, itching to escape just like his frantic heart beating around his chest like a caged bird trying to escape.

George clenched his fists.</p><p>“Dream.”</p><p>Dream stared deeply, green eyes icy and face set into stone, the warm curves replaced by tense jaws and lips set in a straight line.</p><p>“What is it George?” </p><p>George could feel his heart rate rise quickly and he really wondered if it went anymore up would he suffer from cardiac arrest.</p><p>“None of this was real was it?”</p><p>George replied, failing to keep his tone calm as it wavered.</p><p>Dream stayed silent.</p><p>“You...you never kidnapped me. ’</p><p>Dream continued to stay silent, only change in his appearance was his jaw clenching further, and posture changing to defensive.</p><p>“You....” George took a deep breath in as the realisation that his conspiracy was becoming true by the minute sank in.</p><p>George didn’t even care how pathetic he must look right now as his eyes burned with tears, neck flushed and fingers trembling.</p><p>The betrayal dagger just thrust itself deeper into his chest and with it a wave of humiliation, how had he feel for this? Forget that, there was being tricked into believing someone is a reliable and trusting friend but are actually psychopath, but then there was kissing them, embracing them affectionately, admiring the turns and crooks of their face, feeling content at their touch, that was where George felt anger brimming and exploding within him.</p><p>There was playing him as a friend, and then playing with his heart, and he had so embarrassingly let himself go, the George that couldn’t even process of express his emotions.</p><p>Rip it off like a bandaid, that’s the least painful way, George thought as brown eyes struck with hurt glared at the 6’3” Floridian.</p><p>“Spit it out.” Dream urged calmly, eyebrow quirking in challenge.</p><p>“You kidnapped me.”</p><p>The silence befell them again, almost twice as suffocating, but no words were needed.</p><p>Dream didn’t reply to the accusation, and that was enough for George.</p><p>George’s eyes glanced at the door and he considered his previous thoughts, if everything dream had told him was lie, then the door always being locked was probably a lie too.</p><p> The man he had thought he heard every night must’ve been dream, it added up because George remembered every time he had heard the door unlocking or heavy footsteps, Dream wasn’t touching him in anyway.</p><p>He had convinced George the door was always locked and George being the trusting idiot he was, never questioned it, until now he just like a naive fool hadn’t even tried opening the door even once, when was he so easy to manipulate, George thought bitterly before shaking off the thoughts. 

George observed the distance. </p><p>Within a split second, George sprinted towards the door, his heart pulsating against his ear drums as his fingers wrapped around the knob, twisted it, and with it a click sounded, the doors had unlocked. 

Relief flooded George, he tightened his grip, twisted further and pulled open the door, and he felt hot tears ting his eyes as the door swung open to reveal an open trail of vibrant grass surrounded by long canopy of blooming trees, a rush of fresh air flooded in, it was never a basement, it had been a shed or room mix of sorts in the middle of some forest this whole time, George let go of the handle and-</p><p>“No!” George screeched as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him roughly back inside and in that moment, </p><p>and in that very moment,</p><p>George truly felt and understood what freedom being ripped right out of his hands was like as the door was slammed shut right in front of his watery eyes, and the outside world sealed away from him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments?</p><p>What do yall think is gonna happen next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revelations and some (heavy) angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you fucking crazy?!" Dream yelled, glancing back to make sure they had walked enough distance from the shed before pushing at Sapnap, who rolled his eyes once he pulled his mask off.</p><p>"Listen-"</p><p>"No, you fucking listen, don't ever point the fucking gun at George ever again." Dream spat, finger digging into Sapnaps chest who's patient withered away at that moment as he roughly pushed off Dreams hand.</p><p>"Fuck you, Dream. You're fucked man. You pulled me into this twisted shit, I'm only here because you're my friend." Sapnap spat, throwing the mask into the back of his truck, ignoring the heated glare thrown his way.</p><p>Dream stilled slightly before replying. "Please. I'm not dumb. You know you wouldn't be safe if you even though of ratting me out."</p><p>Sapnap smirked, turning back to face a tense Dream, "and you know I'd get you before you could do anything. It's a two way streeet Dream so please get it together. " Sapnap pleaded angrily before pushing past Dream and getting in his truck.</p><p>“And hurry your plan up you fucking psycho, your month is nearly over.” Sapnap sighed over his shoulder, pulling his truck door open.</p><p>“You just do your part sap.” Dream hissed with irritation .</p><p>Sapnap smiled sweetly, “Don’t worry Dreamie, I will, the house is ready.”</p><p>“Cool, thanks.” Dream rolled his eyes, checking over his appearance before he started to make his way back in.</p><p>“Dream?” Sapnap called out, causing Dream to pause.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Sapnap paused before speaking solemnly,<br/>
“Remember I agreed to this because you promised you wouldn’t hurt George-“</p><p>“You’re the one who pointed a fucking gun at him when the guy has never seen a real live gun in his life.” Dream cut him off, lips pursed.</p><p>Sapnap glared harder.</p><p>“I fucking care for him, that’s why I’m doing this, of course I won’t.” Dream spat, walking off</p><p>He left a concerned Sapnap behind who felt stupid for even feeling lso, he knew what type of reality this was, there wasn’t any space for him to be in control or feel concerned over </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Is sapnap...nick in on this?” George questioned quietly, huddled on the corner of the bed looking vulnerable but the hard glare on his face said other wise.</p><p>“What do you think?” Dream asked, leaning against the arms crossed, not wavered by Georges intense glare at all</p><p>“He’s okay with it as long as your not hurt.” Dream added softly.</p><p>George scoffed, lips sneering, “You think I’m not hurt? Who fucking knocked me out?”</p><p>Dream leaned off the wall, posture defensive,<br/>
“I would never put my hands on you Geroge. You lashed out when i tried to use chloroform on you.”  </p><p>Dream stilled in his step forward when George tensed up, glare still present but a blanket of fear accompanying it.</p><p>“-And you picked up my bat in my truck and tried to swing it at me, I only deflected it in self defence but it hit you, and I tied you up super gentle, you didn’t even know you were tied up previously when you woke up.” Dream reasoned, stepping back, hope it’d make George feel better.</p><p>“I did that damage to you?” George questioned, slightly stunned, before falling into a smug glare.</p><p>Dream ignored the prickle on his skin because of it, knowing George felt smug about hurting him.</p><p>“Yes and almost crashing.” Dream added, quirking an eyebrow, an enough warning to George who rolled his eyes.</p><p>That surprised Dream, George must be getting comfortable if he was acting like this.</p><p>There was a few moments of silence before George spoke up again.</p><p>“Why are you doing this dream ? You can't keep me here forever. Everyone will realise me missing, and everyone close to us knows exactly where I am, excluding Sapnap.” George bitterly added on the end.</p><p>The silence that followed was almost mocking.</p><p>George chuckled emptily.</p><p>“Did you really think this was sustainable?” George questioned mockingly.</p><p>There was no reply.</p><p>"What? Did the great dream not think this through?” George hissed, looking away when Dreams eyes squinted, glinted in irritation </p><p>"This was never supposed to happen like this.” Dream reasoned. </p><p>“Oh my bad, were you planning for your attempt at keeping someone hostage to go smoother?” George snarled, finding the excuse sickening, knowing he had planned all of this, it was terrifying.</p><p>Dream glared at george. "No george, none of this was suppose to happen like this." Dream stepped forward.</p><p>"What d you mean none?" George asked, eyes warily observing the taller man.</p><p>"This was in the plans since I met you george, well not the very first time. but a few years in, this was always suppose to happen. I just didn't expect us to blow up like that, it made things harder and just like now complicated.” Dream sighed in annoyance at the last part.</p><p>George almost let his jaw drop, what kind of fucking friend had he made? What happened to all those stranger danger lessons taught to him all his life, how did he not notice he was befriending a psychopath this whole time...</p><p>“You're fucking crazy. You need a fucking therapist, scratch that, you have to be locked in some mental hospital.” George insulted, disgust clearly etched across his face and the hurt on Dreams face didn’t waver George’s fury at all.</p><p>“Really now?” Drean asked calmly.</p><p>“Yes, fucking really!” George spat.</p><p>Dreams lips tugged in a mocking smirk. “Come on now george...” Dream stepped closer</p><p>“Don't-“ George warned, pushing against the wall behind him.</p><p>“If I'm the type who needs to be locked away, what about you?” Drean asked sweetly, stilling for now.</p><p>“What about me?” George questioned with confusion.</p><p>“Surely a person who can love a person so fucked up is more dangerous.” Drean laughed, the smug look now blooming on his face instead.</p><p>George scoffed, eyes shaking slightly<br/>
“I...I don’t love you.” </p><p>Dream hummed in a disregarding way, nodding before he spoke. “Okay, fair but you like me, you care so much for me now George.” Dream stated confidently, relaxed posture mocking in a way that irked George </p><p>“No....no I don't.” George hissed, hands clenching into a tight fist, trying to control his heightened emotions.</p><p>“You dont?” Drean asked lightly, eyebrow quirked in challenge.</p><p>Dream smiled sweetly and walked away.</p><p>George tensed up as Dream ripped the wall paper off to reveal a built in cupboard, he watched as Dream opened the cupboard and pulled something out.</p><p>George froze as his eyes caught a real live fucking gun right in front of me. He gulped at the sight.</p><p>"Take it." Dream ordered firmly.</p><p>George looked up at Dream cautiously, sweat pooling above his eyebrows as he realised Dream was being serious.</p><p>He was. </p><p>George didn't have time to really process what the fuck was going on, instead the burning green eyes glowing with challenge pushed him off the edge and encourage him to being reckless more then ever so he followed Dreams order obediently, </p><p>George clenched his hand to shake out the tremble in them before he hesitantly reached out for the gun which was offered in a certain way so that he could just easily slip his hand around the butt of the gun and rest his finger on the trigger.</p><p>He had seen guns before, it had always been in a safe and educational settings but he had never touched a real functioning gun before, it terrified him but he knew this was a chance for escape if he played his cards right.</p><p>George almost felt nauseous as he felt the cold metal pressing into his warm and sweaty palm.</p><p>He gripped the gun tighter as it nearly slipped from his hold since he underestimated its weight. It was heavier then George imagined, but it was a sturdy weight.</p><p>Once George felt himself become use to the feel of the gun and that no, no one was going to die and he wasn't going to somehow pull the trigger clumsily, he relaxed.</p><p>Dream felt his frown up turning into an admiring smile as he watched his George getting familiar with his Glock.</p><p>He didn't realise how much he enjoyed George holding something so dangerous, it contrasted perfectly with his the mans relaxed and innocent aura, the contrast was enticing.</p><p>"Point it at me." Dream ordered.</p><p>George's eyes flitted from the gun to Dreams face in shock, eyes widened in disbelief at the words.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Point it at me, George."</p><p>George wanted to drop the gun in that very moment, what the fuck was Dream playing?. What the fuck was this? What mind games was George playing with him?</p><p>He didn't understand. He felt like he was being tested and he didn't like it. Why was Dream doing this to him. What was he doing here right now, all the way here in America, a heavy gun in his hand, trapped in some claustrophobic shed and held hostage by his once best friend.</p><p>"Shoot me." Dream drawled, eyes daring and posture relaxed.</p><p>George felt tears of frustration welling up in his eyes and went to abruptly drop the gun but hissed as Dream roughly placed his hand over Georges and forced his fingers to stay wrapped around the gun and clicked the safety lock off simultaneously, helping to point the gun at him before he let go for Georges hand to hang mid air with the pointed gun.</p><p>"Shoot.." Dream spat out through his teeth.<br/>
"Pull the trigger George." </p><p>"N-no-"</p><p>"Come on George, you said you don't love me, don't you hate me then? I literally played you for years and I'm keeping you hostage? Didn't you-"</p><p>"S-stop please. Dream. Stop fucking a-around" George croaked , breath wheezy as he squeezed his eyes shut, gun still trembling even with both hands now tightly holding it.</p><p>George almost felt pity bloom inside him for the Floridian, did he really think someone not willing to kill him was love? </p><p>Dream frowned in confusion, he felt tempted to wipe George's tears away.</p><p>"Let me g-go...I will forget all of this-" George stuttered, eyes avoiding his.</p><p>"George." Dream called.</p><p>"I don't know why you're-"</p><p>"George fucking shoot me!" Dream yelled at last, feeling the confusion and a need for answers scratching at his sanity, he panted heavily as he watched George flinch at his sudden increased audio.</p><p>"Don't you fucking hate me? I'm keeping you fucking hostage George. Hostage! I played you this entire time, in front of thousands of people.You don't think I'm going to let you go do you?" Dream stepped forward, a sneer tugging at his lips.</p><p>“I know you won’t babble to anyone, that's why I liked you in the first place, George. Your loyal to a fault but we...I won’t let you go. Shoot me! You hate me, you must, don't y-" Dream egged on, face pinched in a mocking expression fading into shock.</p><p>"Yes! I really fucking hate you right now!" George screeched, cutting off Dream abruptly, hardened eyes staring in cold burning anger as tears trickled out and slipped down his wet cheeks.</p><p>Dream ignored the pang of pain in his chest at the words that were clear as day to him since George had unravelled the little play he had going on, but it felt different to actually hear it from Georges mouth. Especially with so much hurt and anger drenching his tone.</p><p>"I hate you so much." George screamed hoarse again, brown eyes ablaze with fury and hurt.</p><p>"I hate you so fucking much for ruining everything .You not only played with my friendship but with my fucking feelings. I kissed you, man. Now, fuck, I feel so disgusted with myself, how did I even think that was a good idea. I hate you for being an evil manipulator. You need therapy Dream. Locked away. People aren't fucking properties. Y-you monster-"</p><p>George's words hurt. They were melting even. </p><p>They felt like acidic droplets that burned through his skin but that's not what paralysed him with fear.</p><p>Dreams heart had leapt into his stomach as George gripped his hair in frustration, the gun in his hands now too near to his head for Dreams comfort, especially with the safety lock off.</p><p>Dream cautiously stepped towards the raging George.</p><p>George couldn't help the sting of humiliation of everything. How did he become so obedient and ignorant to everything, now it felt like it was too late, he thought this would've been a chance to escape but he already knows he wouldn't be able to shoot Dream, he hadn't been able to completely rinse Dream out the list of good people in his head.</p><p>George realised how fucked up he had become. It just proved to him how much he had been broken down and how irreparable he had become.</p><p>He hated this so much.</p><p>What makes Dream think he can do this? </p><p>Who the fuck is he to play around with his life, his emotions, his thoughts like this?</p><p>"I-I, p-please just fucking let me go. I miss my family, I miss London, I can't, please tell me this is all a joke-" George started hyperventilating, the head of the gun sliding across his head as George pulled harder at his brown locks.</p><p>Dream gulped fearfully as his hands slowly reached for the gun.</p><p>"...is you. It's fucking you! I'm supposed to hate you so much right now, why can't I fucking shoot you-"</p><p>Dream grabbed the gun out of Georges slackened hold and sighed relieved as he put the safety lock back on and threw it back on the bed.</p><p>Dream doesn't think George had even realised he had slipped the gun of his hold as George  continued to burn his angry eyes into him.</p><p>"-but I can't shoot you. I can't k-kill you. So stop asking me to. Let me at least have control of that. P-please Dream, please don-" George dropped his head and curled into himself as he became incoherent and let sobs wrack through his lithe frame.</p><p>Dream shushed George as he enveloped him into a tight hug. His heart pinching at the sight.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's okay. I won't ask you to do this again." Dream comforted George.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll never do this again." Dream promised as he cradled George, pressing soft kisses on his head time to time.</p><p>Dream knew George was in no coherent state if he was allowing him to touch him casually.</p><p>He let the British man sob tears into his hoodie.</p><p>Dream had a feeling George would be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment your thoughts?</p><p>Literally the only reason I update lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>